It's A Lonely World
by Angel in Alliance with Hell
Summary: Full Summary Inside. I might discontine... /
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my new story. I would be honored to get at least 3 reviews. LOL. Please!!! Don't bash me, I just got the idea and just had to write it. This takes place in a time that is half feudal era, half of the present. In that time teachers were called just their first names by students. This will have heavy Japanese in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Gang or any of their components. I only take them, their personalities, and put them into hilarious situations for everyone to break their laughing boxes on. They belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi has a fucked up life. It only gets more fucked up when she falls in love. Hard. She tells herself she's stupid, but she cannot resist temptation. She knows she loves him, but she doesn't think he loves her. When they are separated for almost a guaranteed forever, Kagome falls into a deep depression, leading her into a life of porn, sadness and hate.

_**MUST READ: IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW!!!**_

_**Some of the Japanese words below may not be used in this chapter, but in the future. All of the below will be at the top of every chapter for your convenience.**_

A/N: means author's note, or a note, whatever floats your boat.

'_Blah Blah Blah_' means someone is thinking.

"Blah Blah Blah" means someone is talking.

"Baka" means "Idiot" in Japanese.

"Osuwari" means "Sit" in Japanese.

"Yurushite" means "Forgive Me" in Japanese.

"Anta no Koto Daikirai" means "I Hate You" in Japanese.

"Aishiteru" means "I Love You" in Japanese.

"Doshitano" means "What's Wrong?" in Japanese.

"Jodan" means "You Must Be Kidding" in Japanese.

"Yappari" means "I Thought So" in Japanese.

"Kami" means "God" in Japanese.

"Kawaii" means "Cute" in Japanese.

"Banzai" means "Yes" in Japanese.

"Konnichi Wa" means "Thank You" in Japanese.

"Shine" means "Die" in Japanese.

"Dame" means "No, Stop!" in Japanese.

"Hentai" means "Pervert" in Japanese.

"Ne" means "No" in Japanese.

"Taijiya" means "Demon Hunter" in Japanese.

Characters (A/N: I know the ages may not fit in some cases, but bear with me.

**Kagome** is 10. Her birthday is July 14th 1998. Her father left her when she was a baby, or though she thought. She had no idea if he left before or after she was born. Her mom won't talk about her father. Not even her best friend (of) forever really knows her secrets. Only she does. Everything seems perfect in Kagome's life; she is smart, a good singer, pretty, and has a loving family. But behind the veil of her talents, is her family really so loving?

**Inuyasha** is 11. His birthday is February 14th 1998. His mother died when he was born. His father had tried to protect her, but an army of demons and humans joined together and attacked Inuyasha, his father, and his mother minutes after he was born. The demons had attacked his father for loving a human, and the humans had attacked his mother for loving a demon. His father, being a very large and strong full dog demon, easily wiped out half the demon and human army, but soon got exhausted. He tried to protect Inuyasha and Izayoi by draping the Robe of the Fire Rat around both of them while leading them into a hidden hut, somewhat in the distance, and going back to fight. But a small group of human and demons followed him silently, staying out of sight, knowing that InuTaisho would not be on guard when he was paying attention to his little family. While he was fighting, that same little group attacked, and took Izayoi from Inuyasha, leaving the boy in what they thought to be a frail red cloak, the Robe of the Fire Rat. They set the hut on fire, killing Izayoi only after forcing her to watch as her son 'supposedly' died. But InuTaisho's robe saved him. Now he lives with his father. His life seems perfect besides the lack of a mother. But is it really that great inside the large mansion and business belonging to InuTasio Takahashi?

**Sango** is 11. Her Birthday Is March 12th 1998. She was born into a family of taijiya, demon hunters. She is very strong and well built. She lost her parents and her brother, Kohaku, went M.I.A during an assignment that her family and the rest of the village had been assigned but unbeknownst to them, it would be their last. Only Sango lived to see the dawn of the next day. She watched her whole village fall, along with her parents, until only she and Kohaku were standing. She got knocked out and the last thing she saw that day was when Kohaku turned around to her and watched in shock as someone hit her from behind. She still doesn't know if her brother is alive, he went M.I.A, because she couldn't find his body among the other villagers. When she woke, her whole village was sprawled out around her. No one had survived. She buried them all in respective graves at her old village by herself. No child should have to bury their whole family alone. But she did. She did it all and then walked south, down a small path through the woods, covered not only with her own blood but her family's blood as well. She walked until she just happened to stumble into the hut where Keade was teaching, which just happened to be on the first day of school. She ended up living there with an old couple that loved her. She was always smiling and it seemed like the young taijiya had never cried, but when you have lost everything you had, do you cry? It seemed not for outsiders in Sango's life. But reality was, the only insider in her life was… her. Her and Kohaku. But he was gone. So did he still matter or count?

**Miroku** is 11. His Birthday is April 4th 1998. He never knew his mother or his father, because his mother died while giving birth to him and his father died in a car crash trying to get to the hospital to be there for his mother. After everyone found out his mother and his father died, he was left with his Uncle Mushin, a perverted monk with a drinking problem. Everyone who knew or who thought they knew Miroku, including Mushin himself believe that the reason that he turned into a Hentai was because he was raised by one. But Miroku has his reason for constantly feeling up girls and asking them to bear his children in the future. But what could have made the black haired, violet eyed beauty so desperate? And at such a young age? That is for only him to know.

**Koga** is 10. His birthday is June 10th 1998. His parents were killed long ago. He never knew them, so he really doesn't think about it. He lives with his Wolf Demon tribe. Long ago his parents were the King and Queen; so naturally, he would be the Prince. But Princes don't get to chose who they love. Aren't they always set up with Princesses? So why is he madly in love with Kagome? It couldn't be that he was set up with her. She is not a princess. And his tribe would never set him up with a human. So is his tribe easy going and going to let him pick? Or is he two-timing on his arranged love? Only he and his tribe know. Koga refuses any answers, but no one could ever ask his tribe, for they, or maybe it was just him, disallowed anyone to see where they were.

**Shippo** is 9. His Birthday is January 2nd 1998. His parents were both killed by two demons, the thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten. Shippo went unnoticed as he hid behind some rubble and watched as the two demons slaughtered his parents. He now lives with an old lady who absolutely adores fox demons and had actually married one. They have a kid 3 years older than him, a half demon. Shippo seems strong willed and basically unfazed by the loss of his family. But is he really unfazed that he lost everything he loved and had to watch it as it happened? Is there something more to Shippo's feelings then he lets out? Is he really that strong under his mask of happiness and joy?

**Rin** is 9. Her Birthday is December 19th 1998. Unexpectedly a wolf tribe, that she later found to be Koga's grandfather's tribe, attacked her parents. The last thing she saw was the cold compacted ground as her face slammed into the hard dirt. She could feel her life seep away. But unpredictably, she could feel herself become whole. What she saw was a tall silver-haired demon in front her holding a sword. Coming face to face with the fact that this dog demon had brought her back to life, she does not question as to why he had done so but she ends up traveling with him. Because he had saved her, she feels the need to act as if she were his servant. She goes berry hunting when she has to eat. She is now very skittish around Koga and wolves. Does Rin miss her family? It seems not. But just _how_ strong is her bond with Sesshomaru? Is it stronger than it should be? Only Rin and Sesshomaru can answer that.

**Sesshomaru** is 19. His Birthday is October 29th 1989. He is Inuyasha's half brother. They share the same father. InuTaisho had mated with Sesshomaru's biological mother and after being with her, InuTaisho decided to part ways with her when he had met Izayoi, that so happened to be when Sesshomaru was nine years of age. Shortly after being with Izayoi, Inuyasha was born. Sesshomaru lives with his father. He could have lived with his mother, but for some reason he chose his father, even though he seems to dislike InuTaisho for his past choices. It has always seemed to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru holds a secret, a dark, dark secret that would be affective everyone around him. But are Inuyasha's suspicions true? Only Sesshomaru, and maybe 1 other woman of InuTaisho's past, know the answer to that. *Hint, Hint*

**Kagura** is 18. Her Birthday is September 1st 1990. She seems to be in a romantic relationship with Sesshomaru. She is constantly around him and treats Rin like her daughter. But why would a preppy girl like Kagura be interested in a stoic person like Sesshomaru? Why would a stoic, unemotional person like Sesshomaru be interested in a preppy girly girl like Kagura, who has so many emotions, that it almost seems like too many to the people around her? _Is she interested in him? Is he interested in her?_ It seems so. But only cupid, and them know.

_**THIS STORY CONTINUES TO BE EDITED AND CO-WRITTEN BY PrincessNevermore! CHECK OUT HER GREAT STORIES, TOO!**_

_**Prologue – The Beginning**_

Kagome always had feelings for Inuyasha, since 3rd grade. Due to some hesitation on her part, the corner of her mind made her constantly guess if he had any notion of liking her or not. In 3rd and 4th grade he barely acknowledged her except for 2 weeks in 4th grade when they sat beside each other. She impressed him unknowingly with her interests in anime and action shows. Then she tried to impress him over and over again.

But then their seats were moved and they didn't talk anymore. She was seated beside Sango and across from Miroku, his best friend. Sango slowly became her best friend. But sitting next to Inuyasha had intrigued her. He was very charming and smart. But now all of a sudden it was if he showed no sign that he knew she was there, again.

Until their 4th grade teacher, Ms. Eri gave them an assignment to write a song about slavery and poverty and the choice to either say or sing it in front of the whole class. Kagome had really no interest in music until then. She decided to write an amazing song. She titled the piece Ever After.

She sung it in front of the class, and to everyone's surprise, the shy raven haired girl with blue crystal eyes sang beautifully. It even surprised herself. She never forgot how Inuyasha and Miroku both made compliments. The song went like this:

"_Poverty, It Stole Your Golden Shoes._

_But It Didn't Steal Your After_

_You Work, All Day, But All You Hear Is Their Wicked Laughter_

_You Think, This Is Wrong, But That Is Why I Wrote This Song._

_It's Wrong, They Know It._

_They Just Don't Like To Show it._

_But They Didn't Steal Your After, Didn't Steal Your After,_

_And They Know It. Know It, Know It._

_Happiness, It Restored Your Golden Shoes._

_But All It Stole From You Was The Blues, Blues._

_Cuz All You Need Is One Good Day,_

_Someone to Love, And To Appreciate Every Ray of Sun."_

(A/N: I forgot the rest of the song, and I need to look for the file in my old book bag, so for now I'm leaving you with only that. When I find it I promise I will update over it. This part really is 100 % true, I wrote this song in fourth grade, and sang it beautifully. Well all is true in this story besides the names. Everything in this story is truly based off my life, and some parts are only minimally twisted to fit with Inuyasha A/N)

After she finished, she nearly fainted, and the teacher, still in awe, tried to get Kagome to go to the nurse, for her sudden case of lightheadedness.

But she refused to go, saying that it was just the embarrassment. It really was. The only person she looked at while she was singing was him. They locked eyes just as she finished, and that's what made her lightheaded. They rarely spoke after that eventful day.

But from that day her love for him only grew stronger to the point where a terrible day could be fixed by just gazing into his amber honey colored eyes, allowing herself to get lost in them. But they still never talked or interacted.

That changed in 5th grade, when they were seated beside each other. She pretended to be upset, but inside she was ecstatic. They often chatted and joked. She had 200 little post-it notes that she would draw on, and made him guess what it was. He secretly enjoyed it, too.

She almost died when they were partners in a game where you had to arrange a certain amount of cubes to make a square, and their hands touched. They both stopped what they were doing and pulled their hands back. It was funny, they both did the same thing, pulling their hands to their chests and cradling it, like they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

Then another time, they had been cleaning the white linoleum floor from pencil sharpening that was left from the person sitting across from her, whom was absent. Both volunteered to clean it up, so Keade let them do it together.

When they finished scrubbing the blackish gray stain from the ground, they caught each other's eye and smiled. "Who knew we could do this?" he said, still smiling. She just shrugged in reaction, because she knew that if she opened her mouth, she would stutter and stumble like an idiot. But then happy times ended when she fell harder, and realized that she didn't have much time left…

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hey Guys, What do you think? I know it's pretty long for a prologue, but I had to. Those two happenings are true, like much of this story. It's based on my life, and what I'm waiting for happening. R&R!! Another thanks to my editor, Princess(Chelsea)Nevermore! Check out her awesome stories!!!

*~*~Tabby~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys this is my new story. I would be honored to get at least 3 reviews. LOL. Please!!! Don't bash me, I just got the idea and just had to write it. This takes place in a time that is half feudal era, half of the present. In that time teachers were called just their first names by students. This will have heavy Japanese in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Gang or any of their components. I only take them, their personalities, and put them into hilarious situations for everyone to break their laughing boxes on. They belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi has a fucked up life. It only gets more fucked up when she falls in love. Hard. She tells herself she's stupid, but she cannot resist temptation. She knows she loves him, but she doesn't think he loves her. When they are separated for almost a guaranteed forever, Kagome falls into a deep depression, leading her into a life of porn, sadness and hate.

_**MUST READ: IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW!!!**_

_**Some of the Japanese words below may not be used in this chapter, but in the future. All of the below will be at the top of every chapter for your convenience.**_

A/N: means author's note, or a note, whatever floats your boat.

'_Blah Blah Blah_' means someone is thinking.

"Blah Blah Blah" means someone is talking.

"Baka" means "Idiot" in Japanese.

"Osuwari" means "Sit" in Japanese.

"Yurushite" means "Forgive Me" in Japanese.

"Anta no Koto Daikirai" means "I Hate You" in Japanese.

"Aishiteru" means "I Love You" in Japanese.

"Doshitano" means "What's Wrong?" in Japanese.

"Jodan" means "You Must Be Kidding" in Japanese.

"Yappari" means "I Thought So" in Japanese.

"Kami" means "God" in Japanese.

"Kawaii" means "Cute" in Japanese.

"Banzai" means "Yes" in Japanese.

"Konnichi Wa" means "Hello" in Japanese.

"Shine" means "Die" in Japanese.

"Dame" means "No, Stop!" in Japanese.

"Hentai" means "Pervert" in Japanese.

"Ne" means "No" in Japanese.

"Taijiya" means "Demon Hunter" in Japanese.

Characters (A/N: I know the ages may not fit in some cases, but bear with me.

**Kagome** is 10. Her birthday is July 14th 1998. Her father left her when she was a baby, or so she thought. She had no idea if he left before or after she was born. Her mom won't talk about her father. Not even her best friend forever really knows her secrets. Only she does. Everything seems perfect in Kagome's life; she is smart, a good singer, pretty, and has a loving family. But behind the veil of her talents, is her family really so loving?

**Inuyasha** is 11. His birthday is February 14th 1998. His mother died when he was born. His father had tried to protect her, but an army of demons and humans joined together and attacked Inuyasha, his father, and his mother minutes after he was born. The demons had attacked his father for loving a human, and the humans had attacked his mother for loving a demon. His father, being a very large and strong full dog demon, easily wiped out half the demon and human army, but soon got exhausted. He tried to protect Inuyasha and Izayoi by draping the Robe of the Fire Rat around both of them while leading them into a hidden hut, somewhat in the distance, and going back to fight. But a small group of human and demons followed him silently, staying out of sight, knowing that InuTaisho would not be on guard when he was paying attention to his little family. While he was fighting, that same little group attacked, and took Izayoi from Inuyasha, leaving the boy in what they thought to be a frail red cloak, the Robe of the Fire Rat. They set the hut on fire, killing Izayoi only after forcing her to watch as her son 'supposedly' died. But InuTaisho's robe saved him. Now he lives with his father. His life seems perfect besides the lack of a mother. But is it really that great inside the large mansion and business belonging to InuTaisho Takahashi?

**Sango** is 11. Her Birthday Is March 12th 1998. She was born into a family of taijiya, demon hunters. She is very strong and well built. She lost her parents and her brother, Kohaku, went M.I.A during an assignment that her family and the rest of the village had been assigned but unbeknownst to them, it would be their last. Only Sango lived to see the dawn of the next day. She watched her whole village fall, along with her parents, until only she and Kohaku were standing. She got knocked out and the last thing she saw that day was when Kohaku turned around to her and watched in shock as someone hit her from behind. She still doesn't know if her brother is alive, he went M.I.A, because she couldn't find his body among the other villagers. When she woke, her whole village was sprawled out around her. No one had survived. She buried them all in respective graves at her old village by herself. No child should have to bury their whole family alone. But she did. She did it all and then walked south, down a small path through the woods, covered not only with her own blood but her family's blood as well. She walked until she just happened to stumble into the hut where Keade was teaching, which just happened to be on the first day of school. She ended up living there with an old couple that loved her. She was always smiling and it seemed like the young taijiya had never cried, but when you have lost everything you had, do you cry? It seemed not for outsiders in Sango's life. But reality was, the only insider in her life was… her. Her and Kohaku. But he was gone. So did he still matter or count?

**Miroku** is 11. His Birthday is April 4th 1998. He never knew his mother or his father, because his mother died while giving birth to him and his father died in a car crash trying to get to the hospital to be there for his mother. After everyone found out his mother and his father died, he was left with his Uncle Mushin, a perverted monk with a drinking problem. Everyone who knew or who thought they knew Miroku, including Mushin himself believe that the reason that he turned into a Hentai was because he was raised by one. But Miroku has his reason for constantly feeling up girls and asking them to bear his children in the future. But what could have made the black haired, violet eyed beauty so desperate? And at such a young age? That is for only him to know.

**Koga** is 10. His birthday is June 10th 1998. His parents were killed long ago. He never knew them, so he really doesn't think about it. He lives with his Wolf Demon tribe. Long ago his parents were the King and Queen; so naturally, he would be the Prince. But Princes don't get to chose who they love. Aren't they always set up with Princesses? So why is he madly in love with Kagome? It couldn't be that he was set up with her. She is not a princess. And his tribe would never set him up with a human. So is his tribe going to let him pick? Or is he two-timing on his arranged love? Only he and his tribe know. Koga refuses any answers, but no one could ever ask his tribe, for they, or maybe it was just him, disallowed anyone to see where they were.

**Shippo** is 9. His Birthday is January 2nd 1998. His parents were both killed by two demons, the thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten. Shippo went unnoticed as he hid behind some rubble and watched as the two demons slaughtered his parents. He now lives with an old lady who absolutely adores fox demons and had actually married one. They have a kid 3 years older than him, a half demon. Shippo seems strong willed and basically unfazed by the loss of his family. But is he really unfazed that he lost everything he loved and had to watch it as it happened? Is there something more to Shippo's feelings then he lets out? Is he really that strong under his mask of happiness and joy?

**Rin** is 9. Her Birthday is December 19th 1998. Unexpectedly a wolf tribe, that she later found to be Koga's grandfather's tribe, attacked her parents. The last thing she saw was the cold compacted ground as her face slammed into the hard dirt. She could feel her life seep away. But unpredictably, she could feel herself become whole. What she saw was a tall silver-haired demon in front her holding a sword. Coming face to face with the fact that this dog demon had brought her back to life, she does not question as to why he had done so but she ends up traveling with him. Because he had saved her, she feels the need to act as if she were his servant. She goes berry hunting when she has to eat. She is now very skittish around Koga and wolves. Does Rin miss her family? It seems not. But just _how_ strong is her bond with Sesshomaru? Is it stronger than it should be? Only Rin and Sesshomaru can answer that.

**Sesshomaru** is 19. His Birthday is October 29th 1989. He is Inuyasha's half brother. They share the same father. InuTaisho had mated with Sesshomaru's biological mother and after being with her, InuTaisho decided to part ways with her when he had met Izayoi, that so happened to be when Sesshomaru was nine years of age. Shortly after being with Izayoi, Inuyasha was born. Sesshomaru lives with his father. He could have lived with his mother, but for some reason he chose his father, even though he seems to dislike InuTaisho for his past choices. It has always seemed to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru holds a secret, a dark, dark secret that would be affective everyone around him. But are Inuyasha's suspicions true? Only Sesshomaru, and maybe 1 other woman of InuTaisho's past, know the answer to that. *Hint, Hint*

**Kagura** is 18. Her Birthday is September 1st 1990. She seems to be in a romantic relationship with Sesshomaru. She is constantly around him and treats Rin like her daughter. But why would a preppy girl like Kagura be interested in a stoic person like Sesshomaru? Why would a stoic, unemotional person like Sesshomaru be interested in a preppy girly girl like Kagura, who has so many emotions, that it almost seems like too many to the people around her? _Is she interested in him? Is he interested in her?_ It seems so. But only cupid, and them know.

_**THIS STORY CONTINUES TO BE EDITED AND CO-WRITTEN BY PrincessNevermore! CHECK OUT HER GREAT STORIES, TOO!**_

_**Chapter 1: The Feeling Is Mutual**_

Kagome frowned in concentration as she finished cleaning the last desk in her fifth grade class room. It was her graduating year, and her last day in school before her Fifth Grade Graduation. Her teacher, Keade, probably the greatest teacher on earth, was taking down her thousands of decorations with care. She smiled at Kagome, who was working hard to clean the room. "Kagome," she started, "Yeah, I know it's good enough. But I wanna make it **better!**" was what ended her sentence, courtesy of Higurashi Kagome, her smartest female student. She nodded and went back to her work.

Keade then heard a loud "_**SLAP**_" and turned around to see Sango and Miroku, the silliest pair ever. Miroku Matsune was an 11 year old pervert, and what was even funnier, the son of a monk. Sango Taijo, the 11 year old daughter of and born into a demon slaying family, was strong, and tough too. Miroku was a lecher and often touched Sango's butt. Sango would retaliate by smacking him. Miroku wondered why Keade had never yelled at him, but the truth was it was because Sango was madly in love with him, and did not want him to get in trouble. She was the one who told Keade to ignore it, for her. Keade thought Sango secretly liked it. And she was SO right, it wasn't even funny.

She looked away only to see Inuyasha fighting with Koga. "Inuyasha… Koga?" she said slowly, in a menacing voice. They both turned to her, Inuyasha's ears flat against his head, and Koga's tail between his legs. "Yes?" they asked at the same time, then growling at each other.

"What is going on here? You should be cleaning, not fighting Now, why must I constantly separate you two? Inuyasha, go work with Kagome and Koga, go work with Ayame." She demanded

"Aww." They both whined, but they did as they were told.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi Inuyasha! Get in another fight with Koga?" said a cheery Kagome.

"Hello Kagome, Yes… I got in another fight." grumbled a not so cheery Inuyasha.

"I wish you would tell me why you guys always fight. Maybe I could help find a solution!"

Inuyasha's cheeks grew 1,000 shades of red and managed to stutter out, "No! You can't help find the solution!" He sighed and finished the sentence in his mind 'You **are** my solution.'

Kagome looked at him like he had 3 heads. "Umm… Okay? So maybe I can't help?" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah, I think that would be best for Mutt Face and for me," a deep charming voice carried from across the room.

"Shut up you Mangy Wolf!" was Inuyasha's reply.

"Koga, Inuyasha, stop it! I have enough problems in my own messed up friggin' life to deal with yours!" She nearly screamed that.

Everyone was staring at her, in either complete awe or shock, that _she_ could ever have problems, the sweet, little Kagome, with collages already lined up to have her, in Elementary School, and almost no enemies. Inuyasha looked like a kicked puppy, and Koga looked like a wolf that had just got kicked out of his pack. Her friends were shocked; Kagome's life at home looked perfect, the nicest mom ever, a wonderful dad, a sweet little brother, a nice house with a pool. Where could problems hide?

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. The guys were in awe that a girl could express her feelings like that. Almost all of them were now attracted to her, well, the few that weren't in the beginning, were now. She is amazingly beautiful. She has long raven hair cascading down her back, sparkly blue/gray eyes that look crystallized, and to top it all off, the perfect body. She was skinny and fit, she was skinny but not weak, she had more muscle and was stronger than most girls did and were. She had nice sized boobs, both equal to the size of one 99¢ bag of Doritos Chips. I didn't say her bra didn't make them look even bigger, either. They were actually both pretty perky. Keade looked at Kagome with pity in her eyes. "K-" she started, but then Kagome said "Oh God, I'm Sorry." and ran out of the room.

Two seconds later, Inuyasha ran out of the room after her, following her scent trail with his hanyou heightened senses. 'Kagome…' he thought. 'It's my entire fault. If I could tell her why we fight, then we wouldn't have been fighting, and she wouldn't have broken down, because someone would know about her problems. But that person would _**not**_ be Koga; he would probably try to make out with her.' He laughed slightly and snorted. The scent suddenly got stronger when he was headed towards the back door of the school. He slowed down to a jog so he could look around. Her scent continually got stronger and he soon reached a large field surrounded by Sakura trees, and the field was almost completely covered in the cherry blossom's petals. He thought he saw a flash of white and green as he looked around quickly.

He looked back around slowly and saw Kagome, with her head in her arms, leaning against the God Tree in the center of the field. He ran over as fast as lightning. "K-Kagome? Are Yo-You Okay?"

She looked up, hiccupped, and said "Do I Look Okay?" He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't object, so he hugged her. She squeezed him like he was the thread her life was hanging on. Which, in reality, unbeknownst to him he was.

"I'm Sorry, Kagome. You're right, people have their own problems at hand, and they don't need to deal with other people and theirs." She looked at him, and for an instant, he swore he saw admiration, passion, and… another good emotion that he could not name, in her eyes. But then it was gone, as if she covered it up on purpose, trying not to show him.

Like she was… afraid? They backed out of the embrace and took a comfortable position with Inuyasha behind her, but still next to her, just in front of the God tree. He let the pain, concern, sorrow, and fear show through in his confused expression. She realized this and was momentarily startled. He didn't know what to do when she didn't respond, so he just waited. She understood then. 'But I'm scared. Scared that I am wrong, scared that my mind is making up the expression I saw on his face. Scared that I am an idiot, and fairytales don't come true, like everyone says they do. But then they turn around and mourn their happy ending. So what should I do? Damn It!' She was, to say in a 10-11 year olds language, confuzzled.

"Why do you care?" she asked, feigning anger, although in vain. He meekly shrugged. He closed his eyes, taking in her delicious scent of Coconut and Cherry Blossoms, and something else, something he couldn't identify, because she was the only time he ever smelled it. Her unique smell, her unique smell that reminded him of his mother, and it smelt good. No wonder so many guys were attracted to her. He believed she had been asked out by this one guy named Kyle.

(A/N: Ha, this story is about my life with some minor twists to fit the Inuyasha Gang's appearance. We will go back to the Kyle thing later, maybe in chapter 6, 7, or 8. This actually happened to me, in 3rd grade. If I don't get at least 10 or 15 reviews for this chapter, that I spent at least 2 hours each day for 4 days straight to finish, I will become like other authors and not release more chapters until I get a certain amount of reviews. And if you don't believe me about the time it took me, this was added in after the chapter was finished. If I do get 10-15 or more reviews, I will continue to write without requiring new reviews for chapters, but I will ask for and appreciate them. Anyway, back to the story. A/N.)

Because that's what she told everybody after he left the school, and he believed her. (A/N: Yes, in the story, it is the truth, too. A/N.) He wasn't at all surprised when she said it, most of the guys in their class swooned over her then. But don't take my then wrong. I said _most of the guys_ in their class swooned over her _then._ **All** of the guys in their class swooned over her, **Now**. Or did they? Was a certain hanyou we all love in love with someone else? She smiled warmly and his heart melted to a puddle, then evaporated.

"I asked first." He teased, adding a silly smirk.

"I asked second and second's the best." She countered sharply, adding her own goofy grin.

"Zero's The Hero!" he proclaimed, adding a victory call.

She frowned with thought and answered "It's just that my life's so DAMN FUCKED UP! But then again… if I take a step back from my life and take a look at it…" she said the latter with a sweet voice, letting the sentence cling… "It ULTIMATLY, PASSIONATLY, FUCKING SUCKS! I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE IT WITH A BURNING PASSION!" she finished, near hyperventilating. He was a little taken aback. He had never thought that Kagome, with (seemingly) everything in her life perfect, hated her (again, seemingly) perfect life with good grades and a well toned body. He was about to ask how, when she collapsed against him, with sigh of relief that could only mean she had told him something she had never told anyone.

"I know **exactly** what you mean." She wondered in her mind for a minute before speaking her questions aloud.

"How?" she asked.

He frowned and said "My life isn't exactly peaches and cream, either."

She gasped as she realized something. '_I'm being selfish! I caused all this commotion_ _because of my emotions and my pain, while no one else has ever done something like this! I'm sure they all have their problems, too!'_ something in the back of her mind told her theirs weren't as bad as hers, but she ignored it. She got up, pulling Inuyasha, whom she was leaning on, with his arms around her waist, with her. "I'm so sorry… can we pretend this had never happened?" Although confuzzled, he answered…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Woo Hoo! First chapter done! Another thank you to PrincessNevermore, my editor, and to all my readers who posted this to favorites and story alert! Please R&R! I want all 15 reviews I mentioned earlier!

Pages W/O introduction before actual chapter started: 5

Pages W/ introduction before actual chapter started: 10

Words: 3,665

4


End file.
